House of Hunger Games
by BurkelyDuffieldLover
Summary: This is a crossover of The Hunger Games and House of Anubis. The Hunger games come to Panem once more, and all of the Anubis residents are signed in to compete. Wo will be chosen, and what will happen, when they find out a secret no one would ever guess? Rated T because of killing, murder and all that hunger games happening *ON HIATUS*
1. House of Sacrifice

**Hey guys. I'm new on and this is my first story. It's a crossover of House of Anubis and the Hunger Games. **

**I love both of the stories. I'm a Dutchie, so I saw the original version of House of Anubis when I was 7,8,9 years of, and maybe after that too, and I loved it, and now I'm totally addicted to the american/english version. I read the books of the hunger games like 100x and I''m totally in love with Peeta.**

**I hope you enjoy my stories and please review! I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS OR THE HUNGER GAMES.**

**3rd person POV**

_Today is the day. The tributes are chosen. The whole of district 12 is unhappy, and so are the anubis resident. During breakfast,all of the residents are quiet, no one speaks, not even Amber._

"Nina, you decided to come and join us to?" Jerome said. With annoyance, Nina sat down at the table. "How many times are you're names in?" Amber asked. Everyone answered that their names were in there about ten times, except Nina. "How many times is you're name in ther Nins?" Fabian asked. Nina mumbled something, but no one could understand. "What" Alfie said.

"42, okay. My name is in there 42 times." Nina said, very loud. Everyone looks shocked. Nina stands up and walks towards the attic, Eddie runs fter her. Eddie goes into the attic, together with Nina.

"Are you okay?" Eddie asked. "Do I seem okay. I'm sure I'm getting chosen now!" Nina mumbled. Nina cried, Eddie tries to comfort her, by making her laugh. "Maybe it's Amber, then we can look at her in the woods, c'mon, you have to admit that will be funny." Nina smiled. The thought of Amber in the woods is kind of funny. "Children, it's time to go" Victor screamed from downstairs. "Sibuna." Eddie and Nina said to each other.

The streets of district 12 are quiet, since no one even felt the urge to talk. After a while, everyone is settled for the speech we get every year.

"Goodmorning, goodmorning. Welcome to the 74th Hunger games! Now, let's first watch a film, brought to you from all the way of the capital." The film took ages, and Effie was the only one who was actually watching. Eddie and Nina looked at eachother, Eddie tried to act like Effie, but he epically failed, so they both had to laugh.

**Nina's POV**

Suddenly, my heart started beating like crazy. "And now, we are going to choose our tributes. Ladies first." I'm sure it's going to be me, who else? I mean, my name is in there 42 times, the others just like ten. Then, my heart stopped beating, because I didn't hear my name, but still I was equally bummed. "AMBER MILLINGTON!" Suddenly, Eddie's joke this morning wasn't as funny as it used to be.

**Amber's POV**

"AMBER MILLINGTON!" Effie screamed. Me... Me! I'm the tribute. No, it can't be. Suddenly, I felt two guards pulling me forward to the stage. "No!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. And then, what happened then. "I Volunteer! I volunteer as a tribute!" someone yelled, I didn't see who, but I thank that person, a lot.

**Sorry about the change, now it's in the crossover section and no script anymore! But the questions are still the same. Who is the voice and who will be the male tribute? See you next time! Again, sorry it's so short, I'll promise to make longer chapters!**

**~BurkelyDuffieldLover**


	2. House of Goodbyes

**Hey guys! I'm back with part 2. I'm sick now, but I'm still going to school, the teachers are killing us with all our homework and tests. I really hate physics, it's so hard! **

**I was really excited about everything you guys did at the story. In the first 2 hours I already got 2 comment and 2 followers. I love you!**

**This chapter is dedicated to ninathechosen19 for answering the question right, but am I going to do what you think I'm going to do? Let's find out!**

**Nina's POV**

"I volunteer. I volunteer as a tribute!" I yelled. I quickly put my hands in front of my mouth, but it was too late. "Normally we volunteer when we ask, but I will let it through for now." I know there is no turning back. I took one last glance at Mara, Patricia and Joy, who looked atme. I saw they felt sorry for me, but I understood there is no turning back. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! Take care of yourself okay." Amber said to me, and we hugged. The tears flooding out through my eyes, I try not to cry, it works, kind of…

I walked up onto the stage. "And who are you?" Effie asked me. "Nina Martin." I mumbled. "Well, Nina, this was very brave of you, but now, the boys." Her hand grabbed a paper, and the only thing I hoped, is that Neither of my Anubis residents names are on it. I was wrong. "FABIAN RUTTER!" No, not Fabian, not after what we've been through. Fabian walked up on the stage, and Effie asked if there were any volunteers. "I volunteer!" Eddie shouted. "No way you're going Edison!" Mr. Sweet shouted. He got voted as mayor a few weeks ago, so he had the right to do that. He dragged Eddie out of the crowd, leaving me and Fabian behind on the stage. "And these are the tributes of District 12." The crowd mumbled, and somewhere far in the back, I saw all of the sibuna members, raising their right hand to their hand and moving their mouth. I looked at Fabian, one of us is going to die, and I'm going to make sure it's not him.

**Fabian's POV**

Me, a tribute? Together with Nina. This can't be, no way I'm going to kill her, or let someone else do that, I've already lost her once, and I'm not going to lose her twice. I'm going to make sure she wins, even if it costs me my own life.

Nina and I were escorted into a big building, I even forgot how it's called, the place where the mayor lives, a mansion? See how distracted I am? I can't even think straight. Nina and I got separated, but she wouldn't let go of my hand, until the guards pulled her away. I got brought to a room, to say goodbye to my loved ones, first up, uncle Ade, he told me everything I needed to use in the games. Also Mick and Trudy came by. Mick gave me his bracelet he got in Australia, and hoped that I would take it as my district remembrance (If that's what it's called). Then, I was brought to a train, where I met Nina again. She looked very pale and kept feeling around locket. I guess that's her district remembrance.

**Effie's POV**

"You're going to have an amazing time on this train. You will get everything you want, food, drinks and a warm bed. But this will only be nothing compared to the hotel. You're district 12, so you'll be staying in the penthouse, it's amazing. Hello! Are you paying any attention to what I'm saying!?"

They looked very distracted, and they won't stop holding hands. What do I have to do with this? "What's going on with you two? You should be excited." I asked. "Were on our way to

**Haymitch's POV**

There she is, the annoying Effie, like I want to do this in the first place. With annoyance, I walked to the haal, and saw a girl lying on a boy's shoulder, both talking to each other. They also hold hands. Two lovebirds, I can make use of this. "So, here's the deal, You will listen to everything I say, and you two will stay alive as long as possible." They both nodded. "Go and eat something, or a lot, you will need the extra fat. Now, I'm going to sleep, don't bother me." Then I walked away.

**Nina's POV**

So, that's our mentor? Great, how are we going to survive anything if he acts like that? "I'm going to eat, he is right about the needing of extra fat." Fabian said to me. He let go of my hand, and went to the dining room. Is he just as confused as me? I think I'm going to eat something too, later. I'm just going to sleep for a while.

**And here part 2 ends. How did you like it? Again, please review! This chapter came the day after, but I'm not going to be this quick every time, I just got so bored of French and Biology.**

**The question this time... Which three people visited Nina? One is kind of obvious, one visited Fabian too and the other one is just a good hues. Good luck! Love you all! Please keep reviewing and following!**

**~BurkelyDuffieldLover**


	3. House of Changes

**Hey people! Me again. I went to school again today, started with PE.. Not that nice, but I got out early so I thought, let's write a story!**

**The question was almost answered right by ninathechosen19, Amber and Eddie did visit Nina, but the third visitor was Trudy, who also visited Fabian. **

**Enjoy!**

**Trudy's POV**

It's the first day after Fabian and Nina went away to the games. It's weird not having them around, without those two sneaking around it's so quiet over here. Let's just start making breakfast.

"Where's Eddie?" I asked to the children, who had just joined me at breakfast. "He's still in his room, being upset about Nina and Fabian, especially Nina." Mick answered, who now temporarily shares a room with Eddie. I saw that Amber whispered something to Alfie, probably something about Eddie.

**Amber's POV**

"I think that Eddie's so upset because he's.. you know.. Nina's Osarian." I whispered to Alfie. It really upsets me to see Eddie like that, he really sees Nina as his little sister, and as a brother you should be worried. "I'm going to bring Eddie some breakfast." Patricia said. She took some croissants and went to Mick and Eddie's room.

_Meanwhile..._

**Nina's POV**

Wow, this room is so big. How can this all fit in the train?! I sit down on my bed, and look around to all the luxury. For someone in district 12 I've had a pretty good life, with food and school, but this is extremely luxurious. What am I actually going to do when I'm in the arena. I've got zero survival skills. Sure, I've got experience from the tunnels and everything, but I'm not smart, not flexible and I can't shoot, so killing? Me?

"Knock, knock. Can I come in?" I heard Fabian say. He opened the door, without waiting for an answer. He sat down next to me. "Fabian, I'm scared. What if we're the last two left, or you get killed in front of me? I'm not going to survive that!" I said to him. His hazel eyes looked into mine, and he looked worried, very worried. "You're the chosen one. I bet you will find a strange way of coming out of the arena alive." We laughed. Even when times were rough, Fabian will always be there for me, even if we both could die, he will always save me, but that's not going to happen this time.

"Nina, before we start everything in the capitol, I just want you to know. I love you, and even when it seems like I'm gone forever, I will always be there for you. You're not getting away so easy this time." Then Fabian kissed me, and when we let go about one minute later, I looked into his eyes. "I love you too." I said, and he took me in his arms and gave me another kiss. We went on kissing, like, a lot, until the door was opened by a smiling Effie.

**Effie's POV**

"Hello, we arrived at... Owwh." The two teenagers looked at me, a bit ashamed. "We arrived at the capitol, let's get you two to Portia and Cinna for a good check up." I smiled, without letting them know I was a little bit shocked. They looked at each other, and started laughing. I dragged Fabian out of Nina's bed and took him to Haymitch. "Haymitch. Haymitch. Haymitch! Here's the boy, bring him to Portia." Haymitch looked at me, he's drunk, I can just see that. I quickly went back to Nina, who was still in her room. "Let's get you to Cinna and his team, he's going to make you beautiful!"

**Nina's POV**

Effie brought me to a room, where I first saw some of the other tributes. I saw a girl, with red hair and a skinny body. She looks a bit like a fox. Next to her was a big guy, blonde hair and very, very strong. He must be from district 1, 2 or 4. And next to him, I saw Fabian. He looks confused. Whoa! I got dragged forward by 3 humans, creatures? They put me on a table and started looking at me. They said thing like "She's got a nice face" or "She's very skinny" and those kind of things. I'm not skinny! I feel really uncomfortable at the moment. "Nina, this is going to hurt a little bit." The purple one said to me. Suddenly, a great pain came from my leg. "Aaaaaaaaah!" I screamed. Yike, that's hurts! "What's that on your arm?" A yellow woman asked me. She points at the white spot on my arm, where my mark used to be. It hasn't really gotten the same colour as my skin yet. "Oh that, that has always been there." I lied. I couldn't tell them about the Frobisher secret.

After they finished pulling almost every hair out of my body, they brought me to a small room, just as big as the rooms in Anubis House. I wonder what Fabian is doing right now. The door opened, and a man came in. He wasn't all dressed up, like the other inhabitants of the capitol, just a bit of gold eyeliner. "Hey, I'm Cinna." He said. "I'm Nina" I answered. "I know, you're the female tribute of 12. I'm new here, this is my first year." He said. Of course, put the new ones in district 12, we're not worth much. "Before you ask," He said, interrupting my thoughts, "I asked for district 12. I just wanted to do something about those horrible mineworker costumes you have to wear each year. It's ridiculous!" It is ridiculous, we show up as mine workers every year, and we look ridiculous!"

"Hey Nina, you're not afraid of a bit of fire, are you?"

**Will be continued...**

**I hoped you enjoyed it! Also don't forget to check out my other story ****_Once Upon An Anubis_**** and please review to both stories!**

**The question this time is going to be a little bit different, because I'm going to ask you your opinion on something, and what I like most, I will use in the story. So, the question is... What will be Nina and Fabian's main tool to survive in the games, and what will the arena look like? Very big question, I know, but I don't want to be boring, but I think one of them should shoot a bow and arrow. But that's your choice! **

**~BurkelyDuffieldLover**

**PS: I know I write really short chapters, but sometime I jsut think I wrote a lot in word, but it turns out to be really small. Sorry! :)**


	4. House of Practise 1

**Hey guys! I have a holiday! I'm so happy right now, because I'm going skiing in Germany for the coming week. This means that from Friday until Friday, there will be NO updates on House of Hunger Games and Once Upon An Anubis!**

**The commenting is going really slow! Please show this to friends or anything, because without comments, some parts will get really boring because I don't know what to do!**

**I want to thank ninathechosen19 for commenting on every chapter until now, and helping me with the storyline, because I really got stuck with the weapons and everything, because I don't want an almost exact copy of the Hunger Games, but a twist will come, I promise!**

**Sorry for the long A/N!**

**Nina's POV**

"Hey Nina, you're not afraid of a bit of fire, are you?" Cinna asked me. That's an odd question to ask. "Yes, it burns." I said. What? Fire does burn. Cinna started walking around me, and measuring my sizes and said goodbye. He walked away. Effie came in and took me to a big builing, where, to my relieve, I saw Fabian waiting together with Haymitch.

"Effie, that took a while, we've been waiting for hours." Haymitch said, he sounded drunk. Will that man ever stop drinking? "Hey Nins, how was it?" Fabian asked me. "Well, it hurts, but I got through it alive, well, half alive then." Fabian smiled at me. I will seriously never, ever, stop loving his smile.

"Here we are, the penthouse on the 12th floor. Nina, your room is at the end of the hallway, Fabian, yours is opposite of hers. Go and look in your rooms, and we will see you here in one hour for dinner and we will discuss what you're going to do with the practises that start tomorrow." Effie said. I couldn't wait to get to the room, I bet it would be different than the ones at homes. I have never been so wrong, because when I came in, the room looked exactly like the one in Anubis House. "This has got to be a joke!" I heard Fabian say from his room. "Nina, does your room also look exactly like the one at home?" He asked me. "Yeah, it does." I responded. I walked into the room, sagging through my knees at the sight of Ambers bed. Amber, the girl who actually got chosen, and the reason why I'm here. I really miss her. I wished she was here to give me a speech, which would probably be something like _Make sure you go down with beauty, dignity and more beauty. No matter what happens. _Normally, I would not be encouraged by this, but now, it's all that I want.

At dinner, Effie told us loads of stuff about the practises tomorrow. But didn't really listen, I was thinking about the room, the house, the games. When we finished, Fabian and I walked towards our rooms. "Fabian, what did Effie actually say? I wasn't really paying attention." I said to him. "Something about not showing our best points, and presenting us as worthy candidates, I think. Wasn't really paying attention too." He said. He was probably just as distracted as me. "Sweet dreams, Nins." "Sweet dreams."

**Fabian's POV**

"Wake up! Wake up! You're going to be late for practice!" Effie screamed. Practice! I got out of bed, and put on the suit Effie had put on my chair. It's really tight, but kind of comfortable. Kind of. I quickly ran to the table and took a sandwich and ran down to the practising room, I came in last. Great first impression Fabian, good job. "Fabian, wanted to join us to?" I woman said, she's probably the leader.. teacher? I quickly sat down next to Nina, and the woman started explaining.

"There aren't many rules in here, but here are the main rules, if you don't follow them, you will be punished. Here are the rules: No harming the other tributes, no abuse of the weapons and things here and the most important one, if you kill one of the other tributes here, your end will come too. Understood? Then let's begin, and may the odds be ever in your favour.

Every tribute started walking towards all kinds of attributes, and I had no idea where to go. I saw that Nina went to the bow and arrow, but I'm not going to follow her. In the arena, we will be on our own too. I'll just go to an empty one. The sword fighting is empty, so let's go there.

"You have talent, Mr. Rutter. The sword will help you in the arena, but only if you manage to get one." Mr. Clarence said o me. I guess I can work a sword, but I think that this is not enough.

**Nina's POV**

Well, Fabian has found his weapon, let's see if I can handle the bow and arrow. At the bow and arrow station, an old woman looked at me. She is probably the guide. "Welcome, I guess you want to try out the bow and arrow?" She asked me. "Yeah, I haven't really got experience with weapons." The woman gave me a bow and an arrow and told me to shoot at the dummy. I pointed the arrow and the dummy, took a deep breath and shot. I hit it right in the heart. "Good, good. Now try to hit the head." I took another arrow and pointed at the head of the dummy and shot. It was a hit, but not in the bulls eye like last time, but still deadly. This could really work! I stayed at the bow and arrow for a while, but now I'm going to try making traps for animals, and maybe people. The man at the traps looked happy when he saw me arrive. "Yay. Someone decided to come here. You know, traps isn't the most popular section of all." The man taught me some easy knots, to get some rabbits and other small animals, and one where you can hang someone on one leg. It was very useful.

Then I heard something fall. I saw that Cato had pushed Fabian against a rack with knifes. All the knifes fell onto the ground, and so did Fabian. "Don't annoy me, 12. I'll get you in the arena, and that little girlfriend of you too." Cato said to Fabian. He is not a nice guy. I saw Fabian turning red and looking angry. As Cato and the girl from his district walked away, Fabian got up and walked toward Cato, grabbing him by his arm and throwing him on the ground. Then Fabian walked away.

That night at dinner, Effie gave Fabian a whole speech about not attacking the other tributes. "Fabian, this is not good. For you, for Nina, for me!" Effie yelled. "Effie, relax. I'm sure he deserved it." Haymitch said, trying to calm Effie down, but she ran away, almost crying. Is she really crying, or just a good actress? "Okay, I guess I just have to say this. Tomorrow morning you will meet with you stylists, and they will make you ready for the parade. Now go get some sleep, because after the parade, you will practice with me or Effie for the interviews for the day after. With Effie, you will practice your looks and with me, the answers to the questions. Go sleep." Fabian and I went to bed, knowing that the next day, we will find out what Cinna meant with not being afraid of a little bit of fire.

**Will be continued...**

**The parade will come in the next chapter, pinkie promise! But here's the question... **

**Which Anubis House resident will play a big part in the secret of the games? Sorry for some questions being like really easy to guess, but in the next chapter not much will be going on, and this is a part that I already planned and I know you're going to love it!**

**~BurkelyDuffieldLover**


	5. House of Parades

**Hey guys! I'm back from my holiday in Germany. It was amazing, but exhausting! But, the good news is that in the ski lifts, I thought of some great ideas to put in the story.**

**Indeed, Fabian is going to be a big part in the story, but how? **

**Nina's POV**

"Wake up! Cinna wants you downstairs in 10 minutes." Effie screamed. Wow that woman can yell, but worth that accent, it's funny. Everything is funny with that accent, except the Games. I walked down to the dressing rooms, where Cinna was waiting for me. Next to him, I saw a black cat suit; I guess that's going to be my outfit for today. "Put this on, we will light you just before the parade." Cinna said while he handed me the suit. I put it on. I actually look really good, and while the crew is pulling almost every hair out of my head, trying to un-mess it, it stroke me that he told me he was going to light me. I hope Fabian isn't as scared as me.

As I walked into the hall, I saw all the other tributes. They're all so big and strong, but also some are small, and one has something on his leg. The careers were standing together, scaring the hell out of me. I don't care how small the girl from 2 is, she still looks very dangerous. Also, the girl from 11 was very noticeable. She's adorable; I can't believe she has to compete too. Then I saw Fabian, talking with Haymitch, Effie and his Stylist Portia. Portia also looked pretty normal, just like Cinna. "Cinna, she looks amazing!" Portia said to Cinna, giving him a kiss on his check. (YAY, Pinna!) "I try my best." I saw that Fabian was looking at me, he looks scared, just as scared as me I think. "Well get on the wagon, and we will light you." Cinna and Portia said. Fabian and I climb on the wagon and see Cinna and Portia coming with torches. "Nina, what if these things really burn?" Fabian whispered to me. "You'll take off mine, I'll take off yours." I answered. "Agreed."

**Cinna's POV**

"Don't worry, they're just synthetic flames Portia and I invented. They won't burn." I told Fabian and Nina. They look awfully scared, but I hope then when the capes are lightened, they will relax. The doors are already opening, I need to hurry. I light Nina's cape, and Portia Fabian's. I can see that both of them are relieved. Haymitch is giving them instructions, but I can't hear what he says.

**Haymitch's POV**

"Listen, this is what we're going to do. You two are going to be different from the other. I want you to present yourselves as friends, or loved ones, or whatever you are. You will be nice to the audience. Play them, and they will sponsor you." I told them, before they could say anything, the wagon starts going forward. "Hold hands!" I heard Cinna say, but I doubt if they heard him.

**Fabian's POV**

"Hold hands!" I heard Cinna scream, but I could tell that Nina didn't understand what he said. "He wants us to hold hands." I told Nina. Nina grabbed my hand, and she pinched it really hard, but I think I'm killing her hand to, because I'm about to fall off. I heard the audience scream our names, I guess they took the time to look up our names in the programme. Nina played the audience perfectly and to top the whole lovebirds thing off, she kissed me on the check. We looked at each other, like we've only done twice, at prom and when we got back together. I heard the audience freaking out, this is really going to work, for now. I felt that the wagon pulled over, and we stood still on a big square. The president came down, and started speaking. Something sounded recognizable in his voice, but I don't know what. He's the president, so I think I just recognize his voice, that's everything.

After a speech of one, maybe one and a half hour, the wagon started moving again and brought us back to the building where we were staying. I let go of Nina's hand, but she quickly grabbed it again. "Please don't let go, seriously, I think I'm going to fall." She said, so I grabbed her hand again and guided her off the wagon. "Good work, British boy. You really think they will fall for that." Cato, the tribute from 2 said to me. "Well, you heard them, I got more clapping from the audience than you did." I said, stopping the conversation, and going to the room, leaving a stunned Cato behind. I guess he's not used to people oppositing (If that's a word.) against him. Normally, I'm not like this, but I need to come over strong, for me, but also for Nina.

At dinner, Effie gave us a whole speech about the practises tomorrow for the interviews , and what Cinna and Portia want us to do. For the first time, I was actually listening, because coming late about every time doesn't do much good to my image against the other tributes. I saw that Nina already left the table. She's probably tired. I should get to bed too.

The thing about the president's voice still bothers me, but it sounds so familiar! I just don't remember where I recognize it from, but I guess it's not really that important, if I don't remember. All that matters, is that I need to nail the interviews with Caesar, and get a good grade from the game makers.

**Nina's POV**

I heard Fabian fell asleep, since there were no sounds coming from his room. Effie was still talking to Haymitch, but when I look around the corner, I saw that Haymitch was too drunk to even listen to her. Poor me, I did hear her. I decided to take a hot shower. The water here is very warm, just like in Anubis House, only the food is different. There is more, but Trudy cooks better. For someone from 12, I've had a good live the past two years. Before this, I lived in District 2, so I should be a career, but I'm not going to be one. Never. I just hope Fabian doesn't find out about me being from 2. But, to compensate this, I've never trained for the Games, and I can only handle the bow and arrow, so in that way, he won't find out, yet.

**So, what do you think? **

**I really enjoy writing this story, but these are the parts where not much is happening, but I'm trying to make the interviews really good! Sorry if it's getting boring, but during the games, it's going to be great, I hope.**

**So, here's the question... What colour will Nina and Fabian be wearing as a main colour in there outfits? (Lame question alert :P)**

**See you next time!**

**~BurkelyDuffieldLover**


	6. House of Interviews

**What's up? It's me again. So, today the interviews are here... What will happen.. Find out :D Have fun reading! R&R!**

**Nina's POV**

"Nina, Nina, are you even paying attention?" Effie screamed at me. She swings around my head with a fluffy dress. "It's important to show off you looks tonight. I don't want you to look like a fool!" Me, looking like a fool. That's about the last thing I have to worry about. The only thing I don't want to happen is me admitting that I'm from District 2. Cinna comes in, with a dress in his hand. "So, what do you think?" Cinna said. The dress is red, with white polka dots, so small, it looks like the dress is shining, but that's when I saw, that it's... well, revealing. But, it's gorgeous, absolutely stunning! "Cinna, it's amazing!" I yelled while I ran to him and hugged him. "Cinna, this wasn't the deal, you said fluffy dress. I've been giving her a whole lecture about how to wear it, and now I have to do it all over again." Effie practically cried. "No you won't." I heard Haymitch say. "It's his turn." While I walked towards Haymitch, I passed Fabian, softly mumbling 'good luck'. I mean, he needs it.

"Nina, you have to pay attention here, this is not just some nonsense on 'how to wear your dress', this is the real deal. If you say one thing wrong, just a really small thing, no one would like you anymore, and no likes, means no sponsors." Haymitch said. I paid a lot of attention, especially in the part about keeping secrets. But then, he said something I hope he actually wouldn't. "This year, the tributes will present themselves as couples, with a twenty-minute interview, so the people get to know more about you." Great, just what I needed. "Do Fabian and I also have to talk about... us?" I asked him. Please say no. Please say no. Please say no. "I'd rather have if you did, because it can get you two sponsors, but you don't have to, unless Caesar asks, than you have to." He said. Let's just hope he doesn't ask anything. "We're done here." Haymitch said while standing up.

**Fabian's POV**

Finally, dinner! After the preaches of Effie about wearing a tuxedo the right way, who cares?! Effie clearly does, but me... no. At dinner, I sat next to Nina, asking her about what she did with Effie. "You can actually say what Effie did to me! That woman can't stop talking, like I care about the difference between a fluffy and a puffy dress." She whispered to me, not letting Effie hear our conversation. We only had a brief time to eat, because after 15 minutes, Cinna and Portia came in to escort us to the dressing rooms, to get ready for the interviews. Yay...

Portia gave me a simple white tuxedo, with a red tie, red accents on the jacket and black shoes, to match the black Rolex I got from Portia at our first session, as a gift. When we walked down to the studio, which luckily is in the same building, otherwise we would have to go in the train again, and I'm already as sick as possible. When I arrived at the studio, I saw the people from the other districts, and now I'm feeling even sicker. Then I saw Nina. Wow, she looks absolutely stunning. "H-H-Hey." I said. That must have sound really stupid, like, really stupid. "Hey, how's it going?" She asked me. Answer doofus, just answer. "Yeah, great. Y-You look amazing." I told her. What? She does! "Thank you." She said, blushing. I just hope I'm not blushing as much as her.

Time went by, and every twenty minutes a new couple of tributes went to Caesar. Just now the tributes from 11 were called out. A really big guy and a small girl. The girl who stared at Nina a lot. I hope he protects her, but I doubt it. "District 12, District 12 to the stage in 5 minutes." A voice called. The moment is here, let's go. I took Nina's hand as we walked towards the stage. She immediately took it, squeezing it so hard it hurts, but it's good pain. We walked into a giant hallway, with one bright spot at the end. It becomes brighter, and brighter, until I can't see anymore.

_"And now, the tributes of District 12!" A crowd screams, a couple comes up, and a host smiles._

**Normal POV**

"Welcome, welcome." Caesar said, while welcoming the two tributes on stage. He directs them to a chair and sits down himself. "So, how are you guys doing?'' He says, glistering at the hands of the young couple. "Great!" The both said simultaneously. The couple smiled towards the audience and Caesar. "Nina, if I may say, you look absolutely stunning!" Caesar said. Nina blushed a bit about the comment, but took it shamelessly. "Thank you," she answered. "Cinna worked really hard on it." "Yeah, Cinna and Portia, you stylists. Were they the ones with the amazing idea of the flames in the parade?" Caesar asked. This time, Fabian answered. "Yeah, they were. Nina and I were very scared at first, but when we found out we weren't going to burn alive, we loved it." The crowd starts laughing about Fabian's comment, and when they quiet down again, Caesar speaks. "Nina, might you be wearing flames again?" "Yeah, wanna see?" She asks excitedly. She couldn't wait to show. "SHOW! SHOW! SHOW!" The crowd cheered. Nina got up, and started spinning around. The flames danced around in her dress, her hair and her eyes. _Stunning, like it was made for her._ Fabian thought to himself. _Dumbass, it IS made for her, and good to._ Nina sat down, a little bit dizzy by the spinning, and took Fabian's hand again, and that's when Caesar said it.

"I couldn't help to notice, but these guys are holding hands are the time!" Caesar said to the crowd. 'What's going on here?" He asked, smirking at Fabina. **(A\N: I just use Fabina to point out the both of them, shorter than Nina and Fabian.) **Fabina looked at each other, when Fabian nodded at Nina, Nina hesitantly spoke up. "Fabian and I... ehm... have been going out for a while now." She said, her words getting softer as the sentence progressed. Fabina looked at each other, smiling like love-struck idiots, but that might just be what they need. The crowd was amazed, and started screaming. "So, Fabina isn't it? Good thought of mine, huh? "Caesar asked. "It would have been a while ago, but our friend Amber thought of the name about the first day I arrived at Anubis House." Nina answered. "Oh yeah, Amber Millington, the girl from who you took the place. Why did you do it?" Caesar asked. Nina looked like she couldn't get out any words, there was just so much to say. "I just, I care a lot about her, and Amber doesn't have much with, you know, the outdoors, but that's what I like about her, and I couldn't let her do this."

**Amber's POV**

"And I couldn't let her do this." Nina said at the interviews. What did she mean? Now I feel bad. "I could have handled it, right?" I asked to Jerome and Alfie, who were sitting next to me. "Amber, you're an extraordinary girl, but you in the games? I doubt it." Jerome said. Jerome said I'm extraordinary, okay then. Alfie is very quiet. "Alfie, you okay?" I asked him. He just stared blankly at the TV. "Alfie!" Jerome screamed in his ear, causing Alfie to jump out of his chair. "Dude, what was that for?" Alfie asked, still shocked. Jerome and I laughed, leaving Alfie in confusion. "Nothing, let's just watch the interviews." Jerome said, looking at Alfie, and glancing at me. That's when I noticed, Jerome's arm was behind me, with his hand resting on my shoulder.

**Nina's POV**

BEEP, BEEP! The alarm went off, meaning that Fabian and I can finally leave. "Well, good luck Fabina. And may the odds, be ever in your favour." He said, giving us a light hug before guiding us off stage. Haymitch and Effie were waiting for us, and praised us with how we did on stage. Me, I was just glad it's over, and now I can focus on my show practice for the game makers, which is tomorrow. Then one day of rest, and then, the beginning of the games. I shivered only because of the thought, so I quickly got rid of it and took Fabian into a hug, before giving him a small peck on the lips. The interview went well, but now, sleep would be nice. We walked up to the penthouse; I got dressed in my PJ's and went to bed. "Goodnight Nina." I heard Fabian whisper through the door. "Goodnight, Fabian." I whispered, falling into a big, dreamless sleep.

**So, what do you think? Sorry for not updating, had a rough time, especially with school. I'm not doing a question this time, since I can't think of one. But please review on how you want the story to be, I preferably want to start the games in the next chapter, or the one after that, but please review a=on what you think. **

**~BurkelyDuffieldLover**


	7. House of Beginnings

**Wow, it has been a while ago since I updated this. Some reviews said I should go on, so I'm trying to. This is going to be really short, it only describes the minutes before the games, and maybe the first minutes of the games, with a small twist from the original story. Surprise, surprise, what is it?**

**What happened in the room with Cinna and Nina? (Nina's POV)**

"Everything is going to be alright, you and Fabian have got a lot of sponsors, and Haymitch is going to get you even more." Cinna said, trying to calm me down. _How can I calm down? Haymitch has done almost nothing for Fabian and me now, what is he going to when we're actually in there? Why am I saying this to myself? _"How can I calm down? Haymitch has done almost nothing for Fabian and me now, what is he going to when we're actually in there?" I screamed. "I don't know, but he will do his best, I'll keep an eye on him." He assured me, and he gave me a wink. _30 seconds. _Cinna pushed me in the tube, and I started rising. "Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favour!" He said, and the door closed. No sounds, everything became white, and then I saw the arena, nothing like before.

**What happened in the room with Portia and Fabian? (Fabian's POV)**

"Fabian, just make sure that you do whatever is possible to win." Portia told me. "I don't want to win, I want Nina to win. I can't afford to lose her again." I told her, sobbing with my face in my hands. _I can't afford to lose her again, not after last time, Sibuna needs the chosen one, and I'm going to make sure she comes back. _30 seconds. Portia pushed me in the tube. "Good luck, Love-struck British boy." She smiled, and the tube closed. I went up, to see the arena, nothing like before.

**No one's POV**

The 24 tributes rose up, to see the arena. Normally they would be in a forest, or a desert, but this year, a special surprise was set, especially for the two lovers from district 12. Nina and Fabian rose up, only to see their biggest nightmare, this year's games, were held in a pyramid, with dozens of tunnels and traps. The tributes looked at each other, but only Nina and Fabian looked at each other, knowing that their names weren't chosen accidentally, because what they see on the walls, are things they have to deal with. Pictures. Pictures of the Cup of Ankh, the Mask of Anubis, Frobisher-Smythe.

These games are a set up. A set up to get rid of Fabian and Nina forever. Nina looked to Fabian, spotting the same worry on his face.

10...

9...

8...

Nina looked to Fabian, mouthing the words 'Allies"?

7...

6...

Fabian nodded, knowing that they should be allies.

5...

4...

3...

Then it struck Fabian. _Rufus. Rufus is the voice of Snow, I knew it! It's a set up!_

2...

1...

Let the games begin.

Nina and Fabian ran to grab a bag. Fabian managed to get a sword, and killed the district 5 male, trying to defend himself. Nina didn't get the opportunity to get the bow, but managed to get 2 spears, before she met up with Fabian and left the battlefield. _Let the games begin. _They both thought.

**What happened in the Anubis household? (Amber's POV)**

3...

My best friends.

2...

They've been set up.

1...

Please stay alive. I can't bear to look at the screen.

Let the games begin.

I didn't want to look. I buried my head in Jerome's vest. I don't want to look. I feel his hand petting my head. I bury my head even deeper in his shirt. If that's possible.

"Did Fabian just?" Patricia said. "I think he did it." Alfie responded. "What did he do? " I asked. Jerome looked down at me. "Fabian just made the first kill of the games." _Fabian, the sweet, innocent boy made the first kill of the games. I can't look at this. _I ran out of the room, sobbing in tears. My two best friends are set up in the games, Fabian killed someone and who knows what happened to Nina.

I threw myself on my bed, crying. "Amber? Are you okay?" Jerome sat down next to me. "Do I seem okay?" I cried in my pillow. "Please, just come here." I told him. He laid down next to me and pulled me closer by my waist. I don't care if it's Jerome, I just need someone to hold me. "They're going to be alright, right?" I asked Jerome. I could see the worry in his eyes. "I don't know Ambs, I really don't know."

**What happened with Effie? (No one's POV)**

Let the games begins, suckers. I've finally got them where I want them. She thought. Now she knows that Fabian and Nina can't see her anymore, she has got them under control. She takes off her wig, make-up and ridiculous outfit, leaving a woman behind. Her name? Vera Devenish. Indeed, these games are a set-up. It was supposed that the Chosen One and the Osarian went in, but Sweet stopped that, but Fabian will do as well, being the brains. \

Vera ran to president Snow. "Are we alone?" Snow asked Vera. "Yes." Snow grinned, took himself by the chin, pulling off his mask. It revealed the brain behind all this. The leaders of this year's games. Their names are Vera Devenish and Rufus Zeno. "Let the games begin." Rufus said evil. "And may the Chosen One, never return." Vera added. They laughed, and planned what they were going to do.

**So, do I have to continue? I'm running out of ideas, so just tell me things you would like to see.**

**~BDL**


End file.
